Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Yhwach
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Yhwach is victorious. |side1 =*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto † |side2 =*Emperor Yhwach |forces1 =*Zanpakutō |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon *Hirenkyaku |casual1 =*Yamamoto is killed. |casual2 =*Yhwach is uninjured. }} is a battle between the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and the Emperor of the Wandenreich. It is also the final battle of the Captain-Commander. Prelude Earlier, Yamamoto fought and defeated a Quincy he thought was Yhwach. As he deactivates his Bankai and looks solemnly at the dying Quincy, a rainstorm falls before them. The Quincy then tearfully apologizes to "Yhwach-sama" Bleach manga; Chapter 509, page 17 who adds that he couldn't accomplish his leader's orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 3 Quickly realizing that the "Yhwach" he fought is an imposter, Yamamoto shouts out and asks who he is. Before he receives an answer, there is a large explosion distantly behind him. Looking back, Yamamoto realizes that the First Division barracks are in flames and voices his concern for his Third Seat Officer. In addition, the real Yhwach appears behind him and it is revealed that Royd Lloyd had masqueraded as the Wandenreich leader on Yhwach's orders. As Yhwach thanks Royd Lloyd for his work, Yamamoto is shocked to find that he fought an impostor. Greatly pleased by his leader’s praise, Yhwach then kills him within an instant. Rather than questioning Yhwach about the current scenario, Yamamoto inquires of his activities while Royd has been impersonating him. In response, Yhwach asks him about what is beneath the First Division barracks, which is the Central Underground Prison, where Sōsuke Aizen is imprisoned at. Surprised at this, Yamamoto is silent as Yhwach states that he came to speak to the traitorous Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 3-9 Battle Yhwach tells him that he wanted to recruit Aizen as a Special War Power for the Wandenreich, but Aizen naturally refused. Stating that this poses no problem, Yhwach asks if Yamamoto used up his power fighting his decoy. Reacting quickly, Yamamoto tries unleashing his Bankai again, only to have it stolen by the Wandenreich leader. Yhwach rebukes Yamamoto's earlier reasoning for why the Wandenreich did not steal Yamamoto's Bankai earlier by revealing that only he could handle Yamamoto's enormous power; therefore, Royd made no attempt to do so while fighting the Shinigami. As Yhwach wonders if he should use the power of Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin against the elder Shinigami, Yamamoto tries to take action against the Quincy. Before he can do anything, Yhwach summons a Reishi Broadsword. Yhwach then bids farewell to the Captain-Commander and slashes Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 10-17 Recalling earlier memories of when he had fought against a powerful threat to Soul Society, Yamamoto is silent as the result of Yhwach's attack is revealed to be that Yamamoto has been bisected from his shoulder to his waist. Yhwach proceeds to berate him for looking so pitiful to die in this manner and attempts to leave. However, despite falling down dying, Yamamoto grabs a hold of Yhwach's cloak in his final act. Cutting off the Shinigami's arm, he tells Yamamoto that his attempts to stop him, even in death, are meaningless. He proceeds to further humiliate Yamamoto by stepping on the Captain-Commander's head and explains that he never listed him as a "Special War Power" because of his foolish reluctance to exploit others. He rhetorically asks why Yamamoto never let Orihime Inoue heal his left arm, only to state he knows that it was because Yamamoto simply did not want to rely on a human. He goes on, saying that he knows that Yamamoto was uncomfortable about relying on Ichigo Kurosaki, even during the battle with Aizen. He tells Yamamoto that the reason he lost was because he grew weak from trying to shoulder the burden of protecting both Soul Society and the world alone. Stating that the original Gotei 13 was a group to be feared when Yamamoto did whatever it took to achieve victory, he then remarks that Soul Society will die soon, but unbeknownst to him, the Gotei 13 died 1,000 years ago. Unleashing innumerable arrows from an outstretched finger, he obliterates Yamamoto's body entirely. Aftermath With Yamamoto's death, Yhwach proceeds to have his forces finish up demolishing Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 14 Yhwach is then surprised to detect a new Reiatsu's appearance in the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 4 He quickly discerns that Ichigo Kurosaki has entered Soul Society. Haschwalth, also detecting the Reiatsu, asks the Wandenreich leader if he should go eliminate Ichigo. Yhwach tells him not to as they are leaving, but are confronted by the Substitute-Shinigami before the two Quincy can leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 13-16 References Navigation Category:Fights